Insanity of Fangirls
by Moony Fox
Summary: When a pair of obsessed fangirls enter the world of Final Fantasy VII, something hillariously crazy is bound to happen. Straight from the little voices in my head I occasionally hear lol, I bring you Insanity of fangirls. Insanity has never been funnier.


**(A/N: Hello again, Kitsune here! Well, this is a slight... major twist on what I usually write. This fic is about what happens when me and one of my best friends Saki get sucked into FFVII. It's gonna be a very funny, and at times disturbing, fic. So I hope you like it. BTW, the Infispace bag is pretty much an infinant space bag. I like the idea of one of having infinant space to pack stuff when you're traveling to other dimensions. (Saki: I think you left your brain on that last trip...) Shut up, but ya, you can hold an infinant amount of thing in the bag and it'll never weigh more than 5 pounds. But ya, the little voices in my mead are telling me to write this and so I am cuz I have to obey them or they'll make me do bad things. (Saki: Medication could take care of that...) -.-' Just shut up Saki-chan... Anyway,so here's the fic, enjoy! )**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own FFVII, but one day, one day I will Evil laughter... (Saki: ya, right...) kill joy...**

**Raiting: T for stuff that makes it T**

**Chapter 1: Enter the world of Final Fantasy**

Kitsune grabed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The 19 year old had waist length red hair which was in a braid and she also had multi colored eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top with a silver fox sitting next to a silver wolf on it. She also had on a pair of black sneakers and very stylish black, fingerless gloves with a blue strpie going down eack side. Standing next to her was one of her closest friends, Saki, who was 18, had slightly shorter brown hair which was tied back in a pony-tail and greenish-brown colored eyes. Saki was wearing a pair of baggier blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a silver dragon on it breathing out gold flames, and a pair of black sneakers identical to Kitsune's. She also had on a pair of fingerless gloves identical to Kitsunes but with red stripes instead of blue, her bag was already on her back like a backpack.

"Saki, come on, let's get going, do you have every thing?" Kitsune asked slightly impatient.

"Ya, so where exactly is that thing gonna take us?" Saki asked pointing at a small black box in Kitsune's hand.

"Either to the dimension of Final Fantasy VII of to Fullmetal Alchemist! I'm not quite sure which... But either's fine with you, right?" Kitsune asked with a smile.

"Umm, sure. So will we be able to get back once were there?"She asked slightly worried.

"Umm, I dunno, I don't know if this little thing can survive inter-dimensional travel. You did pack a PHS (phone system) in your infispace bag, right?" Kitsune asked. Saki nodded and looked at Kitsune with anticipation filled eyes.

"If it can't survive, we can just stay there though, right? I mean, as long as there are Bishonens there, I'm fine." She said.

"Why not? Hey, you sounded just like me!" Kitsune said glomping her friend.

"Ack! Can't... breath" Saki choked out as Kitsune let go.

"Sorry, so are you ready to go?" Kitsune asked looking at the small device in her hand.

"As I'll ever be." Saki replied.Kitsune nodded and pushed a few buttons on the little black box in her hand, a few seconds later, a menacingly swirly green portal appeared in front of them.

"Let's go!" Kitsune said. With that, Kitsune and Saki jumped into the portal as the world around them faded. A few moments later thay were back on solid ground.

"AHHHH! We're in Final Fantasy VII!" Saki said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Ya, I noticed..." Kitsune said slightly disapointed.

"You were hoping to go to FMA and see your Edward, weren't you?" Saki asked accusingly.

"So? Oh well, there are enough bishis here anyway. I wonder where Cloud and the others are..." Kitsune said as she looked around. "Hmmm... Hey Saki, I know this world just as well as you cuz I studied the map so would you agree with me that we're somewhere near the chocobo ranch?" she asked.

"Hmmm, you _did_ study that map well. Ya it should be... that way." she said pointing. "Hey, do you think we'll get to see Cloud soon?"

"I believe so. I used part of a memory card I had to get make... this... box... SHIT!" Kitsune yelled.

"What?"

"The inter-dimensional thingy I made is busted!" She almost yelled. She fell to her knees sweeping together all the peices. "Rest in peice little box." She said as she burried the peices. She then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Saki asked.

"I made a funny! I told it to rest in peices when it's already in peices!" she laughed.

"Ya... okay, so what about a memory card?" Saki asked ignoring the bad pun.

"Ah, yes, well, the part I used had FFVII on it and it was saved at Kalm, so I think if we stay here, we'll meet up with the others soon. Until then, we should train!" Kitsune suggested. "You _did_ pack weapons in that bag of yours, right?"

"Nope, you forget, I fight with my fists!" Saki said getting into fighting stance.

"Hey, calm down and let me get one of my weapons out. You know I suck at fist fighting and only kick fight if I have to." Kitsune said as she threw off her bag and started to search it. "Nope... Nuh-uh... Not it..." She searched for 5 minuted litterally half of her own body in the bag. "Ah, I found it!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out a dull practice sword and a collar. "I found my collar!"

"Uh-hun, so you accidentially packed it? Is that why you haven't been wearing it?" Saki asked as she watched her friend put on the collar. It was thin and blue with black tiger stripes. It also had a small bell hanging off of it. "So, uh, are you happy now?"

"Yup! And now I have my practice sword, let's fight!" Kitsune said getting into fighting stance holding the wooden katana in her hand. The two of them sparred, fists against sword, for about two hours, coming to a stalemate every time it looked like one had an edge, until...

"Hey... Saki?" Kitsune asked between breaths as she blocked a punch with the wooden sword.

"What?"

"Cloud's here." She said.

"Oh my god! Where!" Saki said looking around for Cloud. Taking advantage of her opponents sidetrack-ness, Kitsune tripped Saki and pointed the dull tip of the sword at her.

"I win." She said smuggly.

"You cheated, he's not really here is he?" Saki asked disapointed.

"I can see him, Nanaki, and Aeris walking this way. That means Barret and Tifa-" She was cut off.

"Boobzilla."

"Are somewhere else." Kitsune finished with a chuckle. "So ya... I'm gonna help get Vincent into the party!"

"Who's?" Saki asked.

"Well since Cloud is head of his own party, into ours I guess. Vincent kicks ass! That and he's an ex-turk!" Kitsune laughed. "Hey, Saki, you should glomp Cloud and see what he does."

Saki's eyes lit up, "Yay!" With that she grabbed her bag and ran at full force at Cloud who was now only about 10 yards away.

Kitsune chuckled again, "I Better go bail her out of the trouble she'll probably be in... and it's all my fault, oops." She grabed her bag and followed her overjoyed friend. When she got to the area where Cloud and the others were, Saki was practically glued to a confused, as well as many other things, Cloud.

"What the? Who are you?" He asked as he tried to shake Saki off.

"Sorry about her, my fault!" Kitsune said with a smile pulling a reluctant Saki off. "My name is Kitsune, and this is Saki. She's usually a lot more mature but when it invloves you... well, this is what you get."

"Me? How do you know who I am?" Cloud asked.

"I'll explain later, til I do, and afterward even, we'll be accompaning you. It's nice to meet you Cloud, Aeris, Nana-... Red XIII." Kitsune said with a smile.

"Ya, um, sorry about that. It was her idea." Saki said pointing to Kitsune.

"Shut up!" Kitsune said in return.

"You know all of our names... how is that?" Red XIII asked.

"Well, this is gonna take a lot of explaining, let's wait till we get to the chocobo ranch before Kitsune and I try to explain it." Saki suggested as they all started off toward the ranch.

"I like chocobos. They're cute and cuddly and fluffy! Hey Red XIII, has anyone ever told you that you look fluffy?" Kitsune asked. Red XIII just looked at her. "Sorry... I'll shut up now."

Aeris giggled, "You're... entertaining." She said.

Kitsune smiled, "Really?" Aeris nodded. "Hey, Red XIII, I'm sorry about the fluffy thing... I'm just running on a total lack of sleep, and, well, I get weird when I'm sleepy."

"That's okay." Red XIII said accepting the appology.

"Oh, I've got an idea!" Kitsune exclaimed digging through her bag. "Ta-da!" She said as she pulled a Monster energy drink from her bag.

"Oh lord save us..." Saki mumbled.

"Why, what is that thing?" Cloud asked as they reached a long stretch of grass. He and the others could see a tiny dot of a house ahead of them.

"This, my friend, is a Monster energy drink. Yup, I could go for days without sleeping as long as I have a supply of these!" Kitsune said drinking some.

"Ooookay, um, Kitsune? You're not gonna go psycho on us are you?" Saki asked.

"Nope, I'm not hyper at the moment, this'll give me all my energy back." she said kissing the can and earning a weird look from her company. "Ah, I love energy supplements!" she said with a laugh. "Hey Cloud, I'll give you 10 Gil to drink some." She suggested. He shook his head. "100?" he shook his head again. "1000?"

"Deal." he said as he took the drink.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm gonna go talk to Choco Bill." Kitsune said as she watched Cloud down the rest of the Monster as they approached the Chocobo Ranch. "Oh before I forget," she said turning to the chocobos in the coral. "Wark? Wark wark kweh wark." she said.

"Wark!" The chocobo said happily as it and the others started to dance.

"Saki, you can keep the materia!" Kitsune said as she ran toward the house.

"She... can talk to chocobos?" Cloud asked.

"Umm... I guess so." Saki said looking at him lovingly. "Ya know Cloud, you're really hot..." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Cloud asked as the chocobos stopped dancing and gave Saki the Choco/Mog Materia.

"Ah, nothing!" She said.

"There goes Kitsune..." Red XIII said as he watched her run from the house to the stable.

"I wonder what she's doing." Aeris said as Kitsune ran back to the group. "Saki, we're rich, I'll explain later. Cloud, Choco Bill has allowed us to stay the night at his house, he rents part of it out as an inn." She threw a purple materia at Cloud. "Here, it cost 2000 Gil, it'll attrack a chocobo so we can cross the swamp."

"Why do we need a chocobo for that?" Aeris asked.

"Follow me." Kitsune said as she led them toward the swamp. Once close to it, she pointed at a huge shadow hovering near them. "That is the reason you need a chocobo, the Midgar Zolom." She said. Everyone jumped as the 'Jaws' music started to play. They all looked at Kitsune who hurried to shut off her MP3 player and unhook the speakers from it. "Oops... sorry 'bout that."

"How much random crap do you have on that thing?" Saki asked refering to the MP3. Kitsune just shrugged.

As Kitsune truned to head back toward the ranch, she looked at Cloud and the others. "Hey, Saki and I'll explain everything once we get back to the ranch, kay?"

"Sure." Cloud said.

"Hey, Kitsune?" Red XIII started as he sped up slightly to be next to her. "How much stuff do you have in that bag?"

"Umm, that's a good question. It can hold an infinant amount of items and before we left, I packed, well, more than I probably should have." She replied.

"Ya, Kitsune's the type of girl who, when packing for a trip, tends to bring _everything_ she even thinks she might need." Saki said.

"Hey, better to be safe than sorry, and anyway, you packed a ton of stuff too." Kitsune rebuttled.

"Ya, essential stuff." Saki said ending the conversation. Once back at the Ranch, the group entered Choco Bill's house and went into the back part they had rented.

"Okay, now I want to know who you are and how you know who we are." Cloud said sitting on his bed.

"Okay, well, you know who Saki and I are so that's a pretty dumb question, but if you want details, we're just your average girls. The only thing that makes us different from other girls, is, well, we can travel through other dimensions." Kitsune said.

"Travel through dimensions?" Red XIII asked.

"Yas, it's simple really. I'm not totally sure of the details cuz Kitsune never explained them to me, but I understand the basics. It's not hard. All Kitsune had to do was create a machine that could open up a portal using a tangent universe and, well, this is gonna get to complicated. Let's just explain how we know you all." Saki said with a sigh. "In our world, your wolrd is just a game."

"A game?" Cloud asked confused.

"Yas, a vidio game made for a system called a playstation. The game came out in the year 1997 and it was called Final Fantasy VII. It was the seventh game in the searies made by a Mr. Tetsuya Nomura." Kitsune started as she srood up from the bed and started to pace the room. "My theory about this dimension is that in a dream or something of the sort, Nomura-san was able to get a glimpse into this world and somehow follow it's path and hence he created a game from it. That's how this dimension is able to exist here and be known about, if only virtually, in my own. This theory follows for all anime and games there are, or so I have reason to believe. Saki and I have both played this game, hence, that is how we both know of you all. There is also a movie based on the game that takes place 2 years after it's completion. I'm not going to go into details about the game or the movie, but I will-" she was cut off by Saki.

"_We_, will help you out along the way as your journey continues. I thing Kitsune explained the gist of it, so ya. That is how we know who you are." Saki said.

"So do you really know what will happen to us? I mean, you know how this journey will turn out?" Aeris asked.

"Well, yes. Though, to tell you the truth, I can't be certain because Saki and I can and will have major effects on your world. We're serious fan girls and with this many Bishis around here, there are bound to be some unexpected romantic twists and other things lake that going on." Kitsune said as she sat down next to Red XIII. "You know, you're one of my favorite characters in the game. I'm glad I have a chance to meet you in real life. Oh, and before I forget," she started as she stood up to walk back to her bed. "You don't physically have to be a grown up to grow up." Red XIII just stared at her, partially astonished at her words as well as the fact that they came from her, the girl who had shown up out of know where as seemed to be an idiot.

"I'm honored, I guess." He said slightly bowing his head.

"Oh, before I go to sleep..." Saki mumbled. She walked over to Cloud, then without warning, glomped him then went back over to her bed. "G'night!"

Cloud stared at her, "Sure... Good night to you too."

"Umm, I've been trying to figure it out on my own, but what's a Bishi and what's a fan girl?" Aeris asked.

"Cloud!" Saki said exitedly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Ah, nothing." Saki replied.

Kitsune sat up in her bed, they had all changed earlier and were now in Pjs. "A Bishi is the abbreviation for Bishounen, it pretty much means beautiful boy. A fin girl is someone who is obsesed with a Bishi to the point of claiming him as her own. Ya, I know," she said studying Aeris' confused look, "I come from a very weird world. Well, good night guys." with that, Kitsune rolled over in her bed and drifted off to sleep. The others soon fell asleep as well.

**(A/N: Ta-da! Well here's chapter one of Insanity of Fan girls. I hope you enjoyed it. I've been talking to Saki on the phone a lot as I wrote it so some of these ideas are hers, but most are mine. Well, now there's good news and bad news. The good news is that chapter 1 is done and I can start on chapter 2 soon, yay! The bad news is that the voices in my head have given me a headache, and also I'm depriving my self of sleep. Sleep... Ah, I remember sleep. Maybe I should try it again soon. It'scuz I've been playing FFVII so much lately and also I've been watching a lot on anime On Demand. lol, well ya, til the next chap, this is Kitsune signing off.)**


End file.
